Weakness
by Thoughts And Pondering
Summary: A seventeen year old Minerva McGonagall tries to teach a sixteen year old Tom Riddle about love. She fails miserably. One Shot.


A/N: Stupid plot bunny wouldn't stop biting me. Tell me what you think and review.

A short story while I try to think about the next chapter of Wish Upon A Falling Star.

Summary: A seventeen year-old Minerva McGonagall tries to teach a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle about love. She fails miserably. One Shot.

**Weakness**

"Minerva, thank you for coming with me." Tom Riddle said, as they trudged up one of Hogsmead's snowy streets. It was late in the afternoon and most people were heading back to the school.

Minerva McGonagall blushed slightly. Sweeping some of her long, black, hair out of her face with one hand, she replied, "It's been my pleasure. What do you want to do before we have to go back to the school?"

"How about we go to The Three Broomsticks and have some Butterbeers?" He answered, shaking some snow off his head.

"Today went better than I expected, with you…well you know…" She shifted her square glasses on her nose uncomfortably.

"With me being a Slytherin?" Tom whispered quietly, his head looking towards the ground.

"I guess it's easier since we already knew each other, since I tutor you at Transfiguration." Minerva replied, as they neared the door of the Three Broomsticks. "Can you help me with some of these bags?" she asked, since her arms were laden down with bags full of presents for all her friends and family.

Tom's dark eyebrows shot up so high they nearly disappeared in his raven-black hair.

"Chivalry is a Gryffindor thing." He told Minerva, looking slightly affronted.

Minerva smiled. "Actually, it's a men thing."

Tom took some of the bags of Minerva, but looked her straight in the eyes, making Minerva feel uncomfortable. "I hope you realise that I am not like most other men."

He told her as they stepped into the Three Broomsticks.

They managed to get a table near the window, where there was icicles hanging off the windowsill. A waiter walked over, wearing a black work robe.

"Two Butterbeers, thanks." Minerva said. When she tried to put the money on the table, Tom stopped her.

"I'll pay." He stated, throwing four sickles on the table.

It was Minerva's turn to raise her eyebrows. "I thought you said you didn't like chivalry."

"No, I just said it was a Gryffindor thing."

Minerva smiled again. The waiter came back with two foaming Butterbeers, and set them down loudly. He counted the money and went to serve another customer. Minerva took a sip, and felt her whole body fill with warmth. "I wanted to ask, why didn't you buy any Christmas presents?" Minerva asked curiously, taking another sip.

Tom sighed, and said more to the table than Minerva, "I have no-one." 

_Way to go. _Minerva thought. She had forgotten that Tom Riddle had grown up in a Muggle orphanage. Though there was a question nagging at the back of her mind.

"What about me?"

Tom turned around and didn't answer. He suddenly turned back and quickly kissed Minerva on the lips. It was over before it even started. Even though, it left Minerva feeling bewildered. He had kissed her.

"Love is a weakness." Tom declared, his dark eyes glittering, acting as though the kiss never happened. 

"Why? Is it because you're scared you'll just be rejected again? Are you scared of letting anyone to know the real you because you're scared of getting hurt?" Minerva asked curiously, wondering what had sparked the sudden change in him.

"It's nothing like that!" Tom yelled, standing up. "I have to be strong. I have to rid myself of all weaknesses!"

Minerva was not to be outdone. Standing up herself, not as tall as Tom, but not feeling like a midget beside him either, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Who do you have to be strong for? Love is not a weakness. Love is the feeling you get when you want to be with someone for the rest of your life and never let go. Love is the feeling you get when no matter what someone does, you can't hate them. Love is the feeling you get when you can't imagine your life without that person!"

"LOVE IS A WEAKNESS!" Tom shouted as loud as he could. Everyone in the pub looked curiously at him. He lowered his voice to a whisper, so only Minerva could hear, and added, "Love can make you do crazy things. Love can make you lose all logical thoughts and follow your 'heart'. You _Gryffindors _can indulge in as much heart-following as you like, but I am powerful. I don't need something like love to get in my way!" He took one last sip of Butterbeer and left.

"You don't understand." Minerva whispered sadly to herself. "Your lack of faith in love is your greatest weakness." She sat there and sipped her Butterbeer. "It just simply wasn't meant to be…"

0

0

0

0

0

Yep, I wrote it now. Now I can go back to the 17th chapter of WUAFS is peace. Please leave a review if you so desire. The bunny's stopped biting…

'Til next time,

Thoughts and Pondering


End file.
